


Take a Break (Make Me)

by maythecat12 (orphan_account)



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, the poor couch, this turned out kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maythecat12
Summary: “I love you, you know?” Steve murmurs, leaning forward, lips ghosting Tony’s neck.“I love you too,” Tony runs a hand through Steve’s hair and Steve pulls him in again, this time roughly and messily, devouring his mouth in a filthy kiss.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680772
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Take a Break (Make Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrshard/gifts).



> Cap-IM Bingo Square O1: KINK: Non-Penetrative
> 
> Thank you to [starrshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrshard) for beta and for suggesting the title! *blows kiss*

“Tony, will you please just shut up?” Steve lets out an exasperated huff.

“Make me,” Tony responds, only half-paying attention as he examines something on his tablet. 

“Make you?” he hears Steve ask.

“You heard me,” Tony replies, brows furrowed as his fingers skid across the screen. 

“Alright then,” Steve says and then Tony’s being pressed into the couch, tablet taken out of his reach, Steve’s body trapping him underneath. 

“Steve.” Tony rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around Steve’s narrow waist, tugging him closer. 

“Tony.” Steve mimics his tone and presses a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead. “You’ve been working all day, and you’ve been rambling about science stuff for the past half hour. You need to take a break.”

“Steve,” Tony whines again, trying to squirm out of Steve’s embrace. Steve only brushes another kiss on Tony’s forehead.

“Fine,” Tony relents, sounding like a petulant child, melting into the couch.

“Good,” Steve says, and he’s suddenly much closer to Tony’s face than before (which is saying something, considering Steve’s practically lying on him). Tony leans in first, cupping the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him in for a long kiss. 

He coaxes Steve’s mouth open gently, sliding his tongue in and tasting him, keeping his movements soft and light before pulling away, smile on his lips. Steve smiles back at him, his gaze so utterly _fond_ , and nuzzles Tony’s cheek. 

“I love you, you know?” Steve murmurs, leaning forward, lips ghosting Tony’s neck.

“I love you too,” Tony runs a hand through Steve’s hair and Steve pulls him in again, this time roughly and messily, devouring his mouth in a filthy kiss. 

Steve pushes Tony down, tangling his hands in Tony’s hair, trapping him underneath. “Is this okay?” he asks, and he looks so cute and hot at the same time that Tony’s not sure whether he wants to boop Steve’s nose or let Steve fuck him into tomorrow - probably the latter, since Tony’s pants feel much too tight. Steve’s hair is disheveled slightly, cheeks flushed, pupils blown, his lips are red and kiss swollen, and Tony can feel evidence of his arousal pressed against his thigh. 

“Yeah,” Tony says and then suddenly thrusts against Steve, the friction against his throbbing cock blissful, causing the soldier to let out a strangled gasp, “definitely okay.” 

Steve smiles in an almost wicked manner and, in a flash, grabs Tony’s wrists and pins his hands above his head. His fingers trail over Tony’s skin, tracing their way south, ghosting touches over Tony’s stomach and down to his sweatpants. He cups Tony’s dick, pressing slightly, massaging the bulge, and Tony groans, losing himself in the feeling of Steve’s hand splayed out over his cock.

“God, you’re so hot,” Tony whispers, and Steve grinds against him, rubbing their clothed erections together, causing Tony to let loose a small moan. With Steve on top of him, pinning him down and fucking rutting against him, he could probably get off like this, come in his jeans and all, even though he hasn’t since he was a teenager.

Steve rolls his hips again, hard cock, trapped by his jeans, pressed against Tony’s thigh, and a groan spills from his mouth, as he drags into another kiss.

“I’d like to see you,” Steve says when they pull away, stopping his movements, “get off on this alone. Riding my leg until you come.”

Tony moans and his hips involuntarily stutter forward and oh, the friction, the feeling is so delicious, that he mindlessly keeps doing it, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, probably obscene noises spilling out of his mouth. 

Steve tilts his chin up and claims him in a rough kiss, swallowing the moans that Tony makes, plunging his tongue in roughly and practically fucking his mouth. 

“God,” Tony gasps, sparks shooting off beneath his closed eyelids as the world explodes in a burst of white. It’s like being high and flying in the suit and everything all at once, and then it’s overwhelming him, the pleasure, and then he’s coming back down.

Vaguely, he’s aware that his boxers are sticky and wet but he’s too blissed out to care. And then he realizes Steve’s still hard, dick pressed against Tony’s thigh. Smirking, he reaches down and carefully, ever so slowly, never breaking eye contact with Steve, he flicks open the button on Steve’s jeans and tugs the zipper down. He dips his hand underneath the waistband of Steve’s boxers and tugs out his hard and weeping cock, running a thumb over the head, which is slick with precome, before he begins pumping up and down. Steve groans and thrusts into his fist, throwing his head back and moaning.

“Tony-” he murmurs, “I’m so close-” 

He cries out as he comes, streams of white spurting from his cock and splattering onto their shirts. Steve relaxes for a moment, leaning on the back of the couch, breaths coming in harsh pants, and Tony takes in the sight of him. He’s gorgeous, cheeks flushed, hair messy, come staining the edge of his shirt.

They both lay there for a second, catching their breath, and Tony realizes what a mess they’ve made.

“So… shower?”

Steve smiles and leans in, cupping Tony’s cheek and bringing him in for another kiss before pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he whispers, and he presses a light kiss on the space between Tony’s eyes. “And yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I hope I didn't screw anything up too badly. This is my first time posting smut, so... nerves. If you have any feedback, that would be lovely!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
